Why Her?
by only-us-only-this
Summary: What happens when Jade finds Cat in an alley? What will become of their friendship? Alternate ending and continuation to Survival of the Hottest. My first fanfiction ever. Cade. Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic ever, so bear with me. I really hope you like it, and leave a review if you like. This chapter is kinda short, but they get longer :] enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT, THOUGH I WISH I DID.**

Where's Cat? She's been gone for hours. I can't stand being stuck in this RV for much longer. I'm gonna go crazy.

It's dark now. Must be after eleven. Where could Cat be? I hope she's alright. Everyone but me is asleep. I can't stop worrying. At least it's not as hot in this rolling oven anymore.

I decide to try one more time if I can get the door to open. Grabbing onto the handle, brace myself, and push as hard as I can. I fly forward and tumble out the door. Nothing was blocking it. Brushing myself off and sighing with relief, I start to look for Cat.

"Cat! Caaaat! Where are you?" I yell to the darkness. I start walking down the boardwalk, quickly peeking into every back alley as I pass them.

"Hello, my pretty." I jump back. A decrepit man stumbles out of a medical marijuana store. He thrusts his hand out to me. "You want some?"

"What the hell? Get away from me!" I push him away and run, not stopping until he's just a speck in the darkness.

"Cat! Please. Where are you?" I turn a corner and glance into an alleyway, and there, lying in a heap on the ground, is Cat.

"Oh my God," I whisper. "No. Cat!" I run over to her unmoving body, slumped against the wall. "Cat!" I shake her shoulders. "No no no no no! Wake up!" She stirs, and my eyes light up. "Cat… come on…" She grimaces, then opens her eyes. I stare into them, and see a tear drip down her face. "Oh my God, Cat. Thank God you're okay." I pull her close to me, rocking back and forth slightly, letting her cry silently into my shoulder. "It's alright, baby girl. I'm here."

Deciding that I'd better wait before asking why I found her where I did, I gently lift her up like a small child, and carry her back to the RV. I laid her down in the cramped backseat of the truck, and started it up. I pull out of the driveway and head to my house, where I'll have Cat stay for the night. Her parents would freak if they saw her in this state, so it'd be best to just tell them she'd decided to spend the night.

I look over my shoulder at the tiny girl. She's so beautiful. Tears were dried on her cheeks, and she appeared to be sleeping. Maybe she had fallen asleep in the alley? Wait, why would she even go in an alley like that? Maybe she had gotten drunk and passed out or something.

But then I noticed her clothes… they were dirty and didn't seem to be on correctly…

I pulled into my driveway and got out of the truck. Beck can drive the others home when they wake up_. _I pull Cat out of the backseat, holding her close to me, feeling the slight warmth emanating from her body.

My parents were on a cruise in the Bahamas, so they wouldn't notice us coming in so late. Not that they would care, anyway.

I carry the still sleeping Cat inside and up the stairs, then place her on my bed. I go over to my dresser and pull out a pair of pajama pants so she can at least feel a bit cleaner. Lifting her slightly from the comforter, I pull down her shorts. She stirs a bit, but doesn't wake. And then I see it. The top of her inner thighs are speckled with a dry, red liquid. I put my hand over my mouth


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews you guys :] Glad you liked the first chapter. I'll try and update it as much as I can, since I already have a few more chapters done. Enjoy!**

Sweet, innocent Cat. How could they? What did she do? Nothing. She never would do anything to upset someone.

People always ask me why I'm nicer to her than everyone else. And to tell you the truth, I'm not even really sure myself. It's just something about her that makes me tone things down.

"Cat?" I saw her stirring the next morning. I stayed awake all night, sitting by the bed, watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. But I had to find out what happened. "Cat?"

She opened her eyes and rubbed them. "Who, who is it?"

"It's me."

"Jadey?"

I smile slightly. "Yeah."

The girl looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house. Last night I found you lying in an alley in Venice. What happened, Cat?"

"That, that was real? It wasn't just a dream?"

I gaze sadly at her. "No. It was real. Tell me what happened. I need to know."

"I… I don't want to talk about it…" Cat was avoiding my eyes.

I climbed up onto the side of the bed, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other on her chin, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Cat. Tell me what happened last night. Why didn't you come back to the RV? Why did I find you in an alley?" I stared into those deep, scared brown eyes.

Cat starting crying again.

"Don't cry. It's alright. I'm here." I stroke her hair slightly and look down at her again. "But I need to know what happened. I know it's hard, but you have to tell me. I won't tell anyone."

Cat looked up at me, tears running down her face. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Well, I left the RV to go to the bathroom, like I said I was. After, I saw these really cute boys at the basketball courts, so I sat down and watched them for a few minutes. Then, a couple of them came over to me. They asked if I wanted to play, and I told them I didn't know how. They said that was okay, and then they offered to buy me some pizza. I love pizza, so I went with them and got some. We talked for a while, and they were really nice. One had to leave, so it was just me and the other. Then… then…"

"Keep going."

"Then, he asked me if I wanted to go to him to one of those marijuana places and smoke. I told him that I don't do stuff like that and that I should be getting back to you guys. He insisted, but I told him no, and started to leave. I was walking down the street, and I felt someone grab me and pull me into a building. I struggled and tried to yell, but the person put a cloth in my mouth and carried me off to a back room. I saw that it was the boy who had asked me to smoke with him. He threw me onto a bed and then climbed on top of me so I couldn't get up." She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"What happened next?"

"Then he… he pulled off my shirt and my bra, and started rubbing my boobs and kissing me over the gag. I tried to yell and get away, but I couldn't."

I was staring at Cat, unblinking. How could anyone ever do something like that to someone so innocent? Cat would never hurt a fly. Except that one time she punched Vega. Wish I had seen that.

Cat was really sobbing now. "Then he took off my shorts and panties and his shorts and boxers. I tried to kick him away, but he just held me down. Then he put himself into me. It hurt so bad, Jadey. And he didn't stop for a long time. When he did, he forced me to take some drug, and that's all I remember, until I saw you briefly in the alley, then now." The small girl buried her head into my shoulder and cried.

I couldn't believe it. "Did you get his name? Did he ever tell you when you were hanging out before?"

"No… no, he never said his name."

"Well, that doesn't matter. I'm gonna find that asshole and I-" Cat cut me off.

"No! You can't! He said that if… nevermind."

"What? What did he say, Cat?"

"He… he said that if he found out that I told anyone, he'd come to my house and do bad things to me and my family."

"Cat, he can't do something like that. We have to tell someone."

"Please, Jadey. Don't tell anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I like updating this every day :] This one is also kinda short, but they're getting longer lol. Enjoi!**

"Vega. Move." I pushed myself in between her and Cat at the lunch table. Beck, Andre, and Robbie were across from us.

"Hey," Andre said to Cat. "How come you never told us what happened when you were gone and we were stuck in Beck's RV?

Cat glanced sideways at me. It was still a sensitive subject. I got the message and talked for her. "It was because Cat was hanging out with some hot guys and lost track of time.

"Oooh, did you meet anyone special?" Vega always cut in to conversations that didn't include her.

"No, not really." Cat still looked a bit uneasy. "They weren't interested when I said I couldn't play basketball."

"Aw, that's alright." Vega rubbed Cat's arm.

"Yeah… it is alright…"

The bell rang, signaling that it was time to get back to class. Vega, Andre, Beck, and Robbie left the table quickly so they wouldn't be late. I lingered behind.

"So how you doing, Cat? We haven't really talked since the ah, incident."

Cat was staring into space. "Wha? Oh. I've been fine. Just great." She quickly got up and hurried off to class.

I gazed after her. She really was beautiful. Too beautiful. That hair, those dark eyes and soft, kissable lips… no. Jade West is not gay. Beck and I seem to be drifting a bit apart but... no. Just no.

I also couldn't stop worrying about what Cat meant when she said they guy would do bad things to her and her family. What's that mean? I can't risk finding him. I can't risk Cat. Not now, anyway. But if he even so much as looks at her I swear it'll be the last thing his sorry ass does.

Later that day, I confronted Cat in the hallway.

"Hey."

She looked up. "Hi."

"Why'd you leave so quickly earlier?"

She looked around, not meeting my eyes. "When?"

Cat was acting weird. "After lunch. Remember?"

"Oh, oh yeah. I had to get to class."

I narrowed my eyes. "Right. Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to spend the night at my house. It's been so long."

Cat's face lit up. "I'd love to!"

I smiled. "Cool. So, come over at like, seven?"

"Yay!" She threw her arms around me quickly. "Gotta go. See you at seven!"

It was weird how her moods had changed so quickly, but then again, she was Cat. I smirked to myself, and walked off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Finally have a longer chapter :] I'll try to keep it this way. So stoked you're enjoying it!**

At six o'clock, I started to get ready for Cat. I didn't know what I was thinking could happen, but I figured that this was a special occasion. I put on a low-cut black top, ripped skinny jeans, and my combat boots, then went downstairs and made some popcorn and put it in a bowl in the living room. My parents were still away, they wouldn't screw anything up, luckily. Not that they would care what I did.

Just as the hand on the clock hit seven, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" I hurried over to the door and swung it open, revealing a beaming Cat, dressed in a light pink long sleeve shirt and jeans. It was a warm day in LA, so she would probably be too hot in those clothes so… Oh God, what's wrong with me?

"Hi, Jadey!"

"Hey, Cat. Come on in." I hold the door open for her and she steps inside and looks around, still smiling. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm.." She analyzes her surroundings, which consist of a living room with TV and couch to the right, kitchen and dining room to the left, and a staircase to upstairs straight ahead. "How bout we watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me." I go over to the TV and DVD player and turn them on. "What should we watch?"

"You can choose!" she says cheerfully as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Okay… let's watch… The Scissoring." I look back at Cat and smile.

"But… isn't that a horror movie?" She looks worried.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad." That was a lie. It was pretty much the scariest movie ever made.

"Well, alright. But I'll have to cover my eyes at some parts."

I smirk. "That's fine." I start the DVD and take a seat next to Cat on the couch. The movie starts. Within the first five minutes, three people are already dead. Cat had assumed a curled up position in the corner of the couch, with her head between her knees.

"Awww." I scooch myself over to her and awkwardly pat the top of her head. "It's okay, it's not real."

'"I know. It just… it just, feels real…"

"Feels real? What do you mean?" I look at her quizzically.

"It just… reminds me of…" Oh. She means it reminds her of what happened in Venice. Things just go serious. I quick turned off the TV. "I'm sorry. We don't have to watch it. Let's go upstairs and, I don't know. We'll find something to do." I smile softly at her.

She looks up at me. "Okay." She gets up and heads to the stairs. "It's hot in here." She rolls up her sleeves.

"Yeah, it-" I stop dead. She sees the look on my face and panic suddenly etches itself on hers. She rolls her sleeves back down quickly, but it's too late. The damage is done. I saw. I walk quickly over to her.

"Cat…" I reach out my arm.

"No! It's nothing. I promise."

"It's not nothing. Give me your arm."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Cat, I'm serious." I reach out and grab her arm, pushing the sleeves back. I gasp, and a tear rolls down my cheek. As soon as Cat sees this, she starts crying, too.

"Oh my God, Cat." All up her arm were deep, red gashes, scabbed over. "Why? Why, Cat? Why?" She sniffles and I pull her close, hugging her head to my chest.

"It's just… everything… Nothing ever goes right… it's just one thing after another… I keep screwing up…"

"No. You're not screwing up. You can't do this to yourself, baby girl. Please. This can't go on. It sucks that you feel like you have to do this, but trust me. You don't. I'll always be here for you."

She sobs into my shoulder. "Ever since I got… I got raped, nothing's gone the way it should…"

"Well, let's make things go the way they should. Come on. Let's go upstairs and we can play a board game or something." "Alright," she sniffs.

"But you have to promise me something." I take her head in my hands, angling her face up towards mine. I wipe the tears off her face with my thumb. "You have to promise me that this will stop. Do you promise?"

Cat nods her head shakily. "I promise."

"Okay." I let go of her and lead her up to my room. We sit on the bed. "So, should we play a game or something?"

She thinks for a second. "Let's play truth or dare."

I raise my eyebrows. "Truth or dare? Sure. You go first."

She smiles. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth."

"Okay." Cat thinks for a second. She's so pretty. I shake my head slightly to stop the thinking (which didn't work, by the way). "Have you ever cheated on Beck?"

I think for a second. Had I? "No, I don't think so?"

"Well, would you ever?"

"Okay. My turn. Truth or dare?"

She decides it's better to just keep going. "Truth."

"Alright… would you ever go lesbian for somebody?"

Cat looks a bit taken aback. "Well, yeah."

I smile slightly, but try to hide it. "Who?"

She giggles. "That wasn't the question."

I sigh. "I'm bored. Wanna do something else?"

"Yeah, I'm bored too." I could tell she wasn't. "It's getting late. Why don't we just go to bed?"

I look at the clock. "It's like seven-thirty. But okay." I place my phone on my dresser and grab my pajamas. "I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change in here."

"Don't come out till I say you can!"

I laugh. "Don't worry." I go into the bathroom and shut the door, wishing I was getting changed out there with her. No. Stop. Why was I having these thoughts? I'm not like that. She's not like that.

I pull off my pants and thong and put on my black pajama pants, then pull off my shirt and put on a tank top. Without thinking, I start to open the bathroom door. I catch a glimpse of Cat pulling off her jeans.

"Close the door!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I totally forgot." I slam the door quickly.

"It's… it's alright."

I close my eyes, leaning against the door. I breathe deeply for a few moments. Did I just see what I think I saw? Her legs? Why was she doing this? There, too?

"Okay, I'm done," Cat calls. Ha. Cat call. That's ironic.

I open the door to find Cat lying on the bed, but on top of the covers, as it was so hot, even inside. I climb up next to her and smile. "Hey, I have a question."

Cat cocks her head. "What is it?"

"Can I see your legs?"

Cat raises an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Can I see your legs? I thought I noticed something."

"You know that doesn't make you sound very straight…"

"Cat, I'm serious. I need to see them."

"No." She brings her knees up to her chest and hugs them.

"Okay. Fine. But I saw the cuts. I can't believe how far you've gone. You gotta stop. Please."

Cat stretches her legs out again and sighs sadly. "I know, Jadey. I'm really sorry I've disappointed you. It's just…"

"Cat, you haven't disappointed me. I just don't want you hurting yourself like that. It won't solve anything."

I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes, exhaling softly. I sit like that for a moment.

"Jade?" Cat whispers.

"Yeah?" I open my eyes, and there she is, right in front of me, with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted.

"Oh my God!" I jump back in surprise, hand on my racing heart. My phone just started ringing. Cat had jumped back too. Her eyes were wide at what she had almost done.

"I'm- I'm sorry," she splutters. "I shouldn't have tried to… I should just… go." She jumps off the bed and heads to the door.

"Wait!" I gently put a hand on her shoulder and spin her around, pulling her close. Leaning down, I gently touch my lips to hers. I hold it for a quick second, then pull back. Cat smiles - no, she grins ear to ear, then runs out of the room. The front door opens and shuts again, and all I can hear is the ringing of my phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the reviews! I like these longer chapter, so I think I'm gonna keep them this way :] Enjoy!**

So. Cat liked me. Cat liked me as more than a friend. Every time I think about it I smile. I can't help myself. But what about Beck? What should I say? Should I break up with him for Cat or just not say anything about her to him? I should probably just tell him. I think he'll understand. But not yet. Not right now.

I pull my car into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

"Thanks for the ride, babe," Beck said, kissing me on the cheek and getting out of the car. I watch him walk away, biting my lip. Gotta tell him soon. I knew for a long time that things weren't the same with us. And now with Cat… I'm never going back.

"No problem." I get out of the car and go inside, heading over to my locker and dumping my books and folders in.

Feeling a tap on my right shoulder, I look over it. Nobody's there. I feel a tapping on my left shoulder. I look over that one and nobody's there, either. I feel another tap on my right. I spin on my heel. "What?" I practically scream. "Oh, sorry." Cat's standing there, trying not to laugh.

"Hi Jadey!"

"Hey, Kitten." She giggles at her nickname. I look over her. Sexy as always. She's taken to wearing long sleeves and jeans all the time. It's understandable, since she doesn't want people to see her cuts. Soon the marks will be gone, though. They weren't too deep.

"So I was wondering if you've told Beck about us yet. Or any of our other friends."

"Well, no, but I was thinking about it. We probably should, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we could do it together." She seemed excited at the thought.

"Alright. When should we?"

"I don't know, but for now…" Cat grabs my arm and pulls me to the janitors closet. I shut the door as she pushes me up against the wall, kissing me hard. I smile against her lips, wrapping my arms around her small waist.

The bell rings.

"Well," I said. "Guess we should get to class. Let's tell everyone at lunch. That okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Cat seems a combination of nervous and excited.

"It'll be fine." I smile. "If they don't accept us, well, fuck them.

She smiles seductively. "I'd rather fuck you."

"Oh God that's so hot." I open the door and let her go through, slapping her ass as she goes by, and smiling as I think about the amazing times we're going to have.

At the lunch table I sit myself between Cat and Beck. I look around at the rest of them. Everyone's here except Trina, but no one likes her anyway.

"You okay, Jade?" God, there's just something about Tori that pisses me off so much.

"Fine. Um…" I look over at Cat. She looks back at me and nods slightly. "Me and Cat have to tell you something."

Robbie cocks his head. He's still so obviously in love with Cat. It's kinda funny. Sucks for him cause I got her.

"Well, what is it?" Andre asked.

"It's that, um, well, me and Cat are…" Why was I chickening out? You know what? Screw it.

I take Cat's chin in my hand and turn her face to mine, then kiss her, tongue and all. After a few moments I break the kiss, then look around and smile at the looks of disbelief on everyone's face. "Yep. Me and Cat are dating."

"What. The. Fuck." Tori is so taken aback it's actually hilarious.

"Jade?" Beck looks at me sadly. "What about us?"

"Sorry, dude, but I'm gay." I smile again and put my arm around Cat. She rests her head against mine. "Now you and Tori can hook up." I look at her. "That's what you've wanted, isn't it?"

Tori looks from me to Beck. They both smile. I always knew he liked her.

Robbie is just sitting there, unable to comprehend anything. "Cat?"

"Whaty?" She's so cute.

"I didn't know you… you like girls…"

"Well, I didn't either," she replied happily. "Then I realized I had never really liked any guys the way I like Jadey."

Robbie looked so uncomfortable I could barely refrain from laughing.

The bell rang. That bell really does ring a lot.

After school was over, I met Cat outside in the parking lot.

"So," she said. "You wanna do something?"

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe we could take a walk."

"That sounds really nice." Cat looked up at me smiling.

"How bout the Santa Monica Pier?"

"I love the Santa Monica Pier." She really put a lot of emphasis on the "love."

"Then let's go!" I climb into the driver's seat as Cat gets into the passenger's, and pull out of the parking lot.

As we're driving along, I can sense Cat staring at me. I smile and look over, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" she asks playfully.

"Oh nothing," I sigh. "Just you."

"Just me?"

"Yeah… you're just so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." She taps my nose.

"Cat, you know I always win this argument."

She laughs. "Well, I think it's about time I did."

We park on the street a little way from the pier. I get out of the car and put some money in the meter. Cat's already half way there. I chase after her, catching her playfully against the railing overlooking the beach. I wrap myself around her waist, hands on her stomach and head resting on her shoulder. We look out into the waves.

"It's so beautiful," she whispers.

"It really is." I put my lips to the side of her neck, lingering there for a minute. "Come on. Maybe that guy with the snake is on the pier again. Let's go see."

"Okay." She pecks me on the cheek as we make our way to the entrance. I take her hand and lace our fingers, pulling us closer together. She looks at me and smiles. Her hair is lit up so brightly with the sun behind it.

"Oh look!" I point to a man a ways down. "It's the snake guy!"

Cat squints. "Oh yeah. Let's-"

She stops dead. She stops walking, too.

"What is it, Kitten?" I look at her, concerned.

"It's him," she breathes, raising a shaky finger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I won't be able to update again till Sunday or Monday cause I'm really busy with soccer and this film contest I'm doing, so sorry. But I hope you guys keep liking it!**

I look where Cat's pointing. My eyes fall on a guy who couldn't be older than 18 or 19, with shaggy brown hair.

"That's… that's the guy?" My voice is shaking

She swallows and nods. "That's him." She edges herself closer to me.

"Well, I'm gonna go make him wish he'd never gone to Venice that day." I let go of Cat and start to walk over, but before I can take more than a couple steps she grabs my arm.

"No, you can't! Remember?" Tears are starting to fill her eyes. "He'll hurt my family. He'll hurt me. Please."

Well, I definitely can't risk Cat here.

"What if I don't tell him I know you?"

"Do you think it'll work?" Cat looked worried.

I lick my lips. "Yeah. Maybe you should go into that shop over there so he doesn't see you."

"Alright, Jadey." She kisses me quickly on the cheek and hurries over to the store, hiding herself behind the tee shirts.

I head over to the guy. I really have to be careful. One fuck up and we're screwed. Should I even do this? I don't want to risk Cat. No. He has to pay for what he did. Just have to figure out how without him knowing I know Cat…

"Hey." I tap his shoulder than cross my arms, looking up at him.

He turns around and gives me a once-over, then smiles. "Hello."

"You doing anything?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't have to be."

"Good. Come with me."

"Okay…" I start to walk away, then check to see if he's following me. He's not. I gesture for him to come. I lead him to a staircase that leads down to the beach, winking at Cat as we pass the store. We climb down the stairs and I take him to a secluded spot under the pier, around the support posts.

"So why'd you take me down here?" he asks me.

I run my tongue over my teeth and trace a circle with my finger on his shoulder. "Just thought we could, um, talk." There was a reason I got into such a good performing arts school.

"I'm not stupid. I know you want to get with me. Lucky for you, you're pretty sexy, so I'd be happy to oblige." He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me into a deep kiss. I play along.

We kiss for a minute. I put my hands on his neck and lean up, my lips close to his ear.

"What's your name?" I whisper.

"Jacob. Jacob Richardson."

"Well, Jacob Richardson." I hiss. "I know what you do, I know you've done it lots of times. But if I find out that you ever hurt another girl, I swear to God it'll be the last thing you fucking do." And with that I knee him in the balls. He collapses on the ground, writhing in pain. Then I run. I run as fast as I can up the stairs and to the shop where Cat still is.

"Come on!" I grab her wrist and pull her down the street and to the car. Fumbling with the keys to unlock the door, I look behind me. "Fuck." He's running towards us. He's seen Cat. We jump in and I speed out of the parking lot and down the street. I make some random turns, swerving through the streets until I hit the dreaded LA traffic. "I think we've lost him."

"What happened?" Cat hadn't said anything this whole time until now.

"Well, I had to mess with him a bit, but I got his name. Then I kneed him in the nuts and ran away. So we can find him now. We can report him to the police. Everything'll be okay."

Cat smiles a bit. "But he saw me. What if he comes to my house?"

"He won't. We'll report him before that. We can as soon as we get back to my house. If you wanna come over, that is."

Cat's smile turns into a grin. "Of course!"

I look over at her. She seems so happy, but I can tell she doesn't have it too easy. Things are hard at home for her. That's why she likes going out so much and doing different things. To get away from all that. And, as her girlfriend, I vow to make her the happiest Kitten in the world.

We pull into my driveway and get out of the car. My parents came back from their trip, but they won't bother us. My mom's probably too drunk and my dad's probably out with some girls at a bar, so they won't be a problem. I take Cat's hand and lead her inside, then up to my room.

"Hi, Mom," I call to her in a falsely sweet voice.

"Shut up!" she yells back. Well, that's nothing different.

I bring the small girl into my room and shut the door and lock it. Before I can do anything else, I find myself lying on my back on the bed, my lips smothered by Cat's. She's straddling my waist, her hands in my hair. I pull her close to me, nipping slightly at her lower lip. After a minute of kissing, I roll over on the bed so I'm on top of her.

"Hey," she giggles. "I thought I was gonna be the dominant one here."

"Well, you thought wrong." I smile as I start kissing her quickly, moving my lips from her lips to her chin, down her neck and collarbone and over the top of her breast. I nibble on the fabric of her blouse. Deciding to wait a bit before going to far, I bring the kisses back up to her lips. I part mine and let my tongue slip through hers, twirling around. The feeling is getting intense for her.

"Please, Jadey."

"Please what?"

"I need you… I need you now." Her breathing is becoming heavier.

"Are you sure?" We'd never gone far past kissing before.

"Yes. I'm so sure. Please."

"Now?" I smile at the look on her face. Teasing her get me so hot.

"Yes now! Jade… I need your body… I need your love… I've waited so long…"

"A few months ago, I never would've thought sweet, innocent Cat would ever be asking me for sex."

"Well maybe I'm not as innocent as you thought."

"Guess not." I flatten myself on her, kissing hard. My hand creeps up her side, under her shirt. I run my fingers over her bra and to her upper back, tracing circles with my nail as we kiss. I bring my hand back down and unhook her bra and pulling it down a bit, so I can start to massage her breasts. I can hear a moan escape her lips and I smirk.

"Go ahead," Cat whispers in my ear.

I lift her up from the bed and pull off her shirt and bra, throwing them to the side. I fall forward onto her again, my hands feeling her breasts and stomach. I pause the kissing to bring my lips down to her nipple and suck, while rolling the other between my fingers. As I roll my tongue over her breast, I look up and see her eyes closed and her head thrown back in pleasure. I smile.

"You ready?"

She doesn't open her eyes. "Yeah, I'm ready."

**By the way, sorry I had to end so abruptly. I'll pick it up here next chapter :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of my first ever fan fic. I'm SO glad you guys have liked it! I'm gonna start a new Cade story soon. Until then :]**

When you love someone, their looks, or their actions, or their past isn't what you see. You see the amazing person who you want to spend your life with. But that didn't even matter, in my case. Cat was perfect in every way, shape, and form. I would never choose anybody else.

When we finally made love, it wasn't like anything I'd ever experienced before. I mean, she's the first girl I've made love to, but there was just something else. Something was there that had never been there when it was Beck. Maybe it was the softness of her skin, or the sweetness of her lips. But whatever it was, when I put my fingers inside her, and when I could hear or scream my name, it was just… different.

Now, let's take a minute to go back to that time.

We were on the bed and I was on top of her, sucking on her breast. She tangled her hands in my hair, forcing my head down. I wiggled my hand in between us and started fingering the button of her jeans. Without me asking, she lifted up her hips to let me pull down her pants and underwear. I could tell she really wanted this. It made me smile again.

I circled my finger around on her clit, then pushed down hard on it.

"Oh, Jade…" My name mixed with a moan escaped her lips.

"Does Kitten like that?" I smirk.

"Oh yes, she does. More. More…"

"But of course." I push hard with my thumb, while letting my middle finger slip into her opening. I slowly move my finger in and out. She yells out at the feeling. I go faster, as I feel her getting closer, and it isn't long before she arches her back in climax, then collapses on the bed, breathing heavily.

I move myself to a spot on the bed right next to her, lying on my back. I turn my head sideways to look at her. She looks back at me.

"I love you, Jade," she says.

"I love you too, babygirl." I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. So close that I can feel her heartbeat. I watch her as she closes her eyes. We lay there for a while, breathing deeply with our eyes closed. Just before sleep overcomes me, I hear a noise. It sounds like the breaking of glass. And then I think of it.

"Shit…. Cat! Cat!" I whisper/yell her name, shaking her awake.

"What's… what's wrong?" she asks sleepily.

"He's here."

"What? Who?" And then her eyes widen as she realizes. "But how would he even know where you live?"

"He must have followed us then waited. But that doesn't matter. We have to get out of here." I glance around my room and my eyes fall on a window. "We can go out there."

"Okay." She started going over to the window.

"Cat." I almost laughed. "You might want to put on some clothes first."

She looked down at herself. "You're probably right." She goes over to her clothes that were thrown in a pile earlier and pulls them on quickly.

"I feel like we should be more worried than we are…"

"Well, if he kills us, at least we'll die knowing we love each other."

I smile at her, then go over and kiss her deeply for a few moments. "Alright. It's not that far a drop. I'll go first then you can jump out and I'll catch you."

Cat looked a bit nervous. "I trust you."

I open the window and slither down the side. There's a big jump at the bottom, but I hit the ground without getting hurt.

"You're turn," I call up to her. "Just go down as far as you can then jump, I'll catch you.

"Okay… here I go…" She crawls slowly out the window, then slides down the side and catches herself before the drop. "You sure it'll work?"

"Of course, babe. I'd never let anything happen to you."

She slides out the window then leaps and right into my arms. We collapsed onto the ground, entangled with each other.

"Thank you," Cat breathes.

I smile and nip her ear. "Come on. Let's go before he realizes. Then we can call the cops when we're in the car."

We hurry to the car and slip in. I start it up and pull out of the driveway and speed down the road as quickly as I can.

"Will you call the police?" I hand Cat the phone.

"No, you do it."

"Why?"

"I just don't want to."

I look at her. "Alright." I dial 911.

"Hello, 911, please state your emergency."

"Hi, um, a rapist broke into my house, will you send someone over to arrest him?"

"Of course, ma'am. Give us your address and help will be on the way."

"Thanks," I say after I gave them my home address. "Come on, baby." I look at her, then lean over and kiss her cheek. "We're together. Everything's gonna be okay."


End file.
